Crecer
by MrRayney
Summary: Todo comenzó hace un año con la partida de Richard y Kori, Cyborg había decidido quedarse para entrenar a los nuevos titanes. Pero para él, todo había terminado cuando Raven había comenzado a empacar sus maletas antes de decirle sus últimas palabras e irse también. Fue en ese momento que Chico Bestia sabía que era momento de crecer y seguir adelante.


**Growing up**

 _ **Escrito por Elaina96**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Hello ladies and gentlemen.

¿Alguno de ustedes me extraño a mí y las traducciones que hago? Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben cómo es la universidad y estamos a finales, por lo que he tenido varios trabajos que he tenido que entregar y que desgraciadamente hice hasta el último momento…pero eso no importa.

Lo que importa es que finalmente traigo algunas traducciones y algunas de ellas son de una autora que al parecer todos ustedes terminaron amando, así que sin más tardanza, empecemos.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes y la historia que les traigo no son mías, son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción para su entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 _ **Crecer**_

Ya era bastante tarde y afuera de su apartamento parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo. Raven simplemente decidió disfrutar del sonido de la lluvia, mientras se sentaba en su sofá con una humeante taza de té a su lado. Ella había decidido relajarse leyendo un nuevo libro que había comprado esa tarde y tomo un sorbo de su bebida caliente mientras se preparaba para comenzar su lectura, cuando repentinamente escucho como fuertemente tocaban la puerta, interrumpiendo sus planes para la noche. Ella dejo sus cosas en una pequeña mesita que tenia al lado del sofá y se levanto para atender a quien sea que estuviera tocando, preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche.

Ella finalmente abrió la puerta y no podía ocultar la expresión de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Gar?

El mutante verde estaba completamente empapado debido al diluvio que se estaba llevando acabo afuera. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras varios flequillos se aferraban a su frente.

—Hola Rae— saludo el chico en voz baja.

—Gar ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— pregunto ella agarrándolo del hombro, incitándolo a entrar dentro de la casa para cubrirse de la tormenta. Cerró la puerta y rápidamente lo miro fijamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

—Necesitaba verte— Confeso Garfield en voz baja.

Raven no pudo evitar suspirar ante su respuesta.

—Estas completamente empapado— respondió ella mirándolo de arriba abajo, para después tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al baño.

En silencio Chico Bestia comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta completamente empapada y después la camisa, para acto seguido depositarla en la cesta de ropa sucia. Había tenido planeado decirle tantas cosas a ella una vez la tuviera de frente, pero ahora viéndola en persona, no se le ocurría nada. Pues su mente seguía reviviendo el día en que ella se marcho.

Richar y Kory se habían marchado hace un año. Se habían ido a Ciudad Gótica para seguir adelante con sus vidas, mientras que Cyborg se había quedado en la torre para poder entrenar a la siguiente generación de titanes. Raven había decidido irse también para seguir adelante con su vida. Por lo cual un día ella empaco sus maletas.

—Es hora de crecer, no podemos ser titanes para siempre— explico ella antes de besarlo en la mejilla y desaparecer en uno de sus portales oscuros.

Y eso fue suficiente para decirle que su relación había terminado. Su partida fue suficiente como para romper su alma en miles de pedazos. Como ella le dijo ese día, era hora de crecer y seguir adelante. Pero para Garfield Logan crecer nunca fue fácil.

Así que se puso de pie frente a ella, mientras Raven se encontraba secando su cabello húmedo con una toalla. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, mientras apartaba uno de sus mechones verdes de su cara. Y cuando ella se dio la vuelta para colgar la toalla, Chico Bestia rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso y apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda.

Él no tenía pensado dejarla ir otra vez.

Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara, mientras que sus brazos aun se encontraban abrazándola fuertemente.

—Raven, si crecer significa que no puedo estar contigo, entonces me niego a crecer—

Ella aparto su mirada lejos de él mirando a su alrededor, mientras trataba de pensar en que decir a continuación. Pero si hubiera encontrado algo que decir, no habría sido capaz de decirlo, porque él rápidamente le dio un beso. Y ella lo correspondió con mucho gusto. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, ella suavemente empujo el pecho del mutante y lo aparto.

— ¿Hice algo malo?— pregunto èl con temor.

—No…claro que no, es solo que me has dado mucho en que pensar.

—Lo siento— se disculpo Garfield.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte. Si alguien aquí tiene la culpa, seria yo, yo fui la que se marcho—comenzó a explicar ella, mientras Garfield no pudo evitar sorprenderse por sus palabras— Yo deje la torre para seguir adelante, pero creo que cometí un grave error al tratar de seguir adelante…sin ti.

Tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca, él agarro su cara y la jalo mientras comenzaba a besarla de nuevo.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, mientras sus manos serpenteaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Tan pronto como ella comenzó a gemir en voz baja, él movió rápidamente sus manos a la parte superior de sus muslos y la levanto del suelo.

Esta era la primera vez que hacían algo como esto fuera de la torre. Y ahora gracias a dios no tenían interrupciones, eran libres, sin Richard, Victor o Kori para entrometerse en sus asuntos. Tenían todo el apartamento para hacer lo que quisieran. Podrían hacerlo en cualquier lugar o en todas partes.

Pero no lo harían.

No podían negar que la idea les emocionaba, pero solo porque podían hacerlo, no significaba que lo harían.

En algún momento habían llegado a la habitación de la hechicera, mientras él se sentaba en la cama con ella sobre su regazo. La habitación estaba llena de éxtasis, mientras que él lentamente deslizaba sus dedos bajo su pequeña camisa antes de que finalmente comenzara a quitársela y dejando al descubierto su sostén negro, mientras delicadamente comenzaba a besar su cuello. Hasta que de repente, ella lo empujo y rápidamente se inclino sobre él mientras una vez más, reanudaba la conexión entre sus labios. Ella se aparto lentamente y se miraron directamente a los ojo.

—Realmente te extrañe, Rae— Dijo Garfield sin poder evitar sonreírle a Raven. Ella entonces comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo para poder seguir besándose, sin embargo el mutante tenía otros planes, tomándola por sorpresa él la levanto, la acostó de espaldas sobre la cama y ahora era él quien estaba arriba. Garfield lentamente acaricio las curvas de la chica, para finalmente agarrar el dobladillo de sus pantaloncillos y deslizarlos hacia fuera, ella simplemente arqueo su espalda con deseo, mientras el comenzó a besar su cuello.

Ella coloco la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba con cada segundo. Una vez sintió que sus pantaloncillos se habían ido, Raven rápidamente agarro su cinturón con fuerza, mientras juguetonamente la empática comenzó a morder su cuello.

—No has cambiado en nada, Rae— comento él burlonamente.

Ella desabrocho la hebilla para que con un solo jalón le bajara los pantalones y eso solo fue el comienzo de toda una noche llena de pasión, entre los dos amantes que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo.

...

Raven comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, mientras trataba de adaptarse a la luz que se filtraba atreves de las cortinas. Esta fue la primera vez que logro dormir bien desde que había salido de la torre. Pero la sensación repentina de unos labios sobre su hombro fue suficiente para despertarla completamente, mientras sonreía ligeramente.

—Esta cama es mucho mas cómoda que la anterior— comento Garfield con una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la hechicera.

Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y mirar fijamente esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

— ¿Es de hule espuma?— Pregunto él.

Ella sonrió sabiendo que él estaba haciendo su habitual charla matutina, la cual desde la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones ya se había vuelto una costumbre.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé— respondió ella con simpleza.

Él simplemente se acostó de espaldas y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Si…creo que es de hule espuma.

Ella se movió un poco para poder acurrucarse junto a él, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él se movía rápidamente para atraparla en un cálido abrazo, antes de besar rápidamente la joya posada en su frente.

— ¿Sabes que, Rae? Tal vez crecer no es tan malo— Susurro Garfield con una sonrisa.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Muy bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar o darle favorito, tanto yo como la autora se los estaríamos completamente agradecidos.


End file.
